Legendary Waverider Prompts
by XxCaptainCanaryXx
Summary: Hello! This is a place for prompts of all kinds in Legends of Tomorrow! Characters from other DC shows can be included. Requests are open, so send me prompts! I will do my best to answer asap! Comment, Review, Request, or whatever... Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This will be a new place for Captain Canary or really any Legends of Tomorrow Prompts! Submit your promts and I will do my best to write them quickly! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #1**

 **This is for ArtemisBAMF1218 who requested Mick's secret talent. Massaging.**

 **Leonard saying goodbye to Lisa (before the Mission or after the Pilgrim captured her)  
Sara and Leonard have a moment when Sara just feels frustrated about her bloodlust  
Times Kendra accidentally released her wings and knocked people over**

 **I kinda just smashed all the prompts together... I hope you enjoy (this is my first time writing in a long time)!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

On the Waverider the team was waiting for Gideon to calculate Savage's position. They were on the bridge discussing their options of how to proceed once he was located.

Rip was sitting in his Captain's chair while the rest of the team was scattered around the room. Ray and Jax were standing on either side of Kendra. Sara and Snart were stretched on different seats, and Mick and Stein were off to the side on opposite sides of the room leaning against the wall.

"Okay. We got this," Ray grinned excitedly, his childish mind revealing itself to the others, "We just have to work together. We each do are parts and we take Savage down!"

"I'll put you down," snarled an annoyed Snart.

Sara lighted snorted at his comment dismissively and replied, "We don't even know where Savage is." She was clearly agitated by Ray's enthusiasm.

"Ray is right guys! We can do this," Kendra grinned, "We are so close!"

Kendra got so caught up in her excitement as she recited plans of attack she jumped and her wings burst out.

SMACK!

Ray and Jax were both whipped in the face and crashed to the floor. The slammed on their backs and groaned.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" screeched Kendra as she closed her wings and turned around to see the guys on the floor groaning in pain.

Suddenly the entire room was silent and all eyes turned to a guilty looking Kendra, and an hurt Jax and Ray.

Leonard attempted to suppress a grin, but failed and chuckled lightly.

Then the whole room broke out into laughter, even Rip who seemed to be unhappy about their childish behaviors grinned.

Jax and Ray who still were on the floor slowly got up and laughed it off. Ray loved his girlfriend and could never be mad at her.

Jax thought the same, even if they weren't together.

"It's fine."

"Yeah, we're good," Jax smiled.

Their laughter died down and the seriousness of their situation returned.

"So what now?" grunted Mick.

"Well, it seems as it will take Gideon a bit of time in order to calculate Savage's position. We cannot proceed without any more information. Until then," Stein conveyed his thoughts and began to walk towards his quarters.

Mick looked around to see that everyone had began small discussions within themselves. He decided to back to his room as well. He followed Stein's path because his room was in the same direction.

"Agh!" he heard a grunt of pain from across the hall of his room.

Mick followed the noise to where he saw Martin sitting on his bed gripping his back.

"Everything okay, Professor?"

"Oh, Mr. Rory... I didn't see you there. It seems as though my old age has proceeded me."

Mick began to approach to were Stein was resting.

"Mr. Rory?"

Silently Mick began to casually massage Stein's back. Martin's eyes widened at the intrusion and his shoulders tensed. He was frightened at first because he knew Mick could easily take him down. After a couple of minutes he relaxed. Mick had a secret talent he realized.

"If there is one thing Snart has taught me," he began, "is that you cannot be stressed during a mission. That is when you are bound to mess up."

Stein was to afraid to respond because he was truly enjoying the massage.

After a couple of minutes Mick let go of his shoulders and took a step back to leave the room.

"Thank you, my back feels much better," Stein sincerely thanked him in the eyes.

The moment was getting to intense for Mick. I don't do friends he thought to himself. Just me and Snart.

"Shut up. I just don't want you screwing up and getting me or my partner killed," he quickly spit out as he left the room.

Stein smiled to himself, despite Mick's rude response. He truly felt better.

 _Meanwhile back at the Bridge after Mick and Stein left the room._

Ray was animately talking to Jax and Kendra about his ideas of new tech for his suit with wild gestures. Whilst they just smiled and nodded.

Rip returned to his office and was attempting to aid Gideon on methods to search for Savage. Leonard and Sara remained were they sat silently sitting. Sara was tapping her foot on the floor with a sort of agitated facial expression. Leonard was staring of into space.

 _"Lenny?! What's happening? Who are these crazy people?" Lisa cried to her brother._

 _"Relax Lisa, you are safe I'm here," Snart softly calmed her as he embraced her tightly._

 _"I wanna go," she sniffled, "don't leave me._

 _"It's alright. You are a tough kid. I'm taking you home soon," he whispered, "I won't let anyone ever hurt you."_

 _His mind in that moment instantly recalled all of the times he stepped in between his dad and his sister. His facial expression showed his anger at the thought of anyone hurting his little sister. He quickly took the glare off his face and gave her a reassuring grin. He then handed her an amnesia pill Rip had given him._

 _"What's this for?" she asked as she took the pill, showing her true trust in her brother._

 _"It will just let you sleep for the ride home."_

 _"M'kay," she slurred as she fell asleep._

 _Leonard was impressed at how quickly those pills kicked in. He carefully placed her on his bed and took one last glance as her sweet innocent face. Then left to meet the team on the Bridge._

Abruptly, Sara loudly stood up and stormed off out of the room, snapping Leonard out of his memory.

Even Kendra, Ray, Jax, and Rip turned to his direction to see what had happened.

They all shared glances unsure of what to do next.

Leonard rolled his eyes at the others and stood up.

"I got it," he sighed as he followed off to where Sara was headed.

He first went to her room and frowned when he discovered to find it empty. He kept on striding down the halls in search of the assassin. He stopped in front of Stein's room when he saw through the open door Mick massaging Martin's back. The crook walked in slow motion as he took in the sight and passed the door. His eyes widened as he shook his head and kept on walking at a normal pace.

"Weird," he quietly snarked to himself.

After a couple of minutes he wasn't surprised to find Sara in the training room.

She had a fierce expression on her face as she punched and kicked the life out of the punching bag.

The assassin obviously was aware of Snart's presence, yet she chose to ignore him.

Leonard frowned and tilted his head when he realized she was not going to acknowledge him.

"What did the thing ever do to you," drawled Snart.

Sara took hard punch then a light one. She took a breath, slowly turned around, and silently looked up at him.

Leonard wiped the smirk off his face when he noticed how sad her eyes were. The blue seemed to be crying and reaching out to him. Behind the light he saw the dark. The anger and the hatred, but for what he was not sure. The intense stare of blue on blue, the crook and assassin stood in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked after a moment. Surprising himself and Sara at his concern.

"It's-. I-! Ugh!" she frustratingly tried to express her feelings. She sighed deeply and turned to glare at the wall.

Leonard stayed where he was standing. The moment was already to intense for himself. He knew if he got to close to her his _feelings_ would get the better of him. He couldn't risk it. Not now. So he waited.

"The bloodlust," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

He watched her from behind silently listening to her.

"I can't do this anymore!" she spoke louder. "I have this need to kill and I can't take it anymore, Leonard! I can't! Ray is in their talking all happy and everyone's laughing and having fun or whatever! All i can think about is... Is killing! I almost killed Stein for God's sake! I'm frustrated and I can't help it. No one understands! I just, I don't know!"

Leonard remained still attempting to hold in his feelings and urge to hug her her. Wait what. When did I get so attached he thought. Just me, Mick, and Lisa. He couldn't help it the badass blonde has wormed her way into his family, his heart. He couldn't let her know until he understood his feelings himself. So he stood and listened to her rant. Being there for her.

"I am a monster," she quietly stated.

Leonard could tell she was about to begin to rant again so he stopped her by speaking.

"Stop! Look Lance, we all have problems. You are strong and tough. Don't pity yourself you can take this," he knew he was being tough, but he knew his assassin could take it.

She turned to look at him. He could tell she was holding back tears even though it was barely noticeable.

"You did not kill Stein. You didn't kill anyone," he calmly stated looking her with his intense ice eyes.

"That's because you were there. You stopped me! I don't know if I will be able to stop next time," she yelled back.

"I guess I will just be there then. I will always be there. Here," he reassured her with a small smirk.

Sara saw under the smirk. His true sincerity, it was different than his normal snarky personality. She smiled thankfully and slowly she calmed down.

They could have been standing there for hours holding each other's gaze. Silently he calmed her and she felt better and more relaxed. She trusted him and he trusted her. That was all she needed. All they both needed. They left the training room together and headed towards his room to play gin. They both felt better and left the room feeling a weight lift off of their chests.

Len smiled to himself as they walked side by side. Maybe feelings weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #2**

 **Back for a second prompt, "Why don't you make me."**

 **Sorry it is kinda short.**

 **I haven't been getting any prompts or requests please send me your ideas or wants!**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts! Thank you it means a lot!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

"Why don't you make me," Snart drawled teasingly.

"Leonard! Give. It. Back!"

Snart was holding one of Sara's favorite knives in his long arm which was stretched up towards the ceiling.

He chuckled as her small form tried to reach for his hand. Snart never realized how tiny she really was compared to him.

As Sara came closer he stretched his arm higher and moved back until her body was pressed up against his against the wall of the Wave Rider. She was on her tippy toes attempting at swiping the knife from his hands.

Sara tried jumping to reach her knife, but she was just too short. She realized that the struggle was to hard and her annoyed eyes switched to mischievously deceptive ones. The turquoise blue color glinted as she formulated a plan in her m mind. The assassin slowly backed away a little, just a tiny bit, away from the crook.

At Leonard's confused and questioning eyes she hid a smirk. He was having fun with his little game and didn't want to quit just yet. Her eyes grew serious as she stared into his eyes. The crook felt so exposed as her eyes shot through his ice walls and barriers. It was as if she could see his soul. His hand still remained high in the air holding her knife and the other was at his side trying to keep her back, but not too far back.

Slowly, Sara put her hand on his shoulders and started to lean towards his face. Her serious, and dare he consider, caring eyes looked at him.

His eyes widened a little and his chest grew tight as she got closer and closer to his face standing on her tippy toes to reach his height. He met her half way. Their faces were a breath away and their noses were practically touching.

Instinctively his arms began to lower around her waist. He took one last glance at her eyes before he was about to shut his when he noticed a large mischievous grin stretch across her face.

Before he knew what was happening Sara had gotten her knife back out of his hand, but she remained close to his face.

"Don't steal my stuff," she quietly whispered in his ear before dashing out of the room in a fit of laughter.

The crook stood stunned at what had just occurred. He would get her revenge, but not yet. For now her laugh was just to beautiful. He slumped against the wall and slid to the floor.

"She is going to kill me," he mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #3**

 **This is for 4skyeward** **who requested Sara doesn't give Snart's jacket back to him and he doesn't ask for it. She usually uses it on Ship, like it was always hers and everyone notices.**

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

She was freezing! Her little form could barely stand the cold, but she was a warrior, so she acted like it didn't affect her. Snart was sitting close beside her shivering as well, except he was much larger than her an had his warm jacket on.

She rubbed her arms together to try to get warmer and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt a surge warmth envelope her. She opened her eyes to see Leonard placing his jacket on her shoulders.

She slipped in it quickly unable to say no to his gesture. Her eyes stared at his thanking him, but had a lingering uncertainty to why he would care.

"You don't have to be a warrior," he whispered through his shivers to the assassin.

Sara was 10 times warmer despite still being freezing to death.

"Yo- You're swe- sweet," she managed to chuckle through her shivers.

Leonard held in a smirk and rolled his eyes. His large arms were covered by his sweater, but he was rubbing them together as well. He knew she wouldn't last as long as him and was running out of time. The crook did what he felt he had to.

"I just want her safe he thought," he thought to himself, "I mean... because she is part of the team? God, now I am sounding like a sap in my own head."

He snorted lightly at the thought.

"Don't worry. I- I w-won't tell anyone y-you're secret," she continued to laugh.

He made a grunt, but grinned lightly.

They talked continued to talk for a while until Sara could no longer bare the cold. She pulled his arm and leaned into him. Even though he tensed he leaned back into her and slowly relaxed into he embrace.

When the doors of the room finally opened, Leonard helped her stand up and they both walked as fast as their frozen bodies could to the door.

"We should go," Snart said after a minute they warmed up, gesturing to were the rest of the team was held up.

"Yeah," she answered turning to him and he began to leave.

"I'm gonna grab my cold gun first," he quickly stated as he rushed out of the room.

"Wait, don't you want-"

Snart had already gone ahead of her, but she was still wearing his jacket. She shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with the team.

"Later," she thought to herself, "He will probably ask for it."

3 Days Later

He hadn't asked for it back. Sara was unsure how to feel, but there was a warm tingling in her chest at the thought. Actually cone to think of it she had barely even seen him since that day.

"Is he ignoring me?"

The Wave Rider was freezing, seriously, Rip has a temperature problem she thought as she woke up that morning. All she had in her closet were black jeans, a couple of short sleeved tops, an a pair of black boots. The assassin was hungry and didn't feel like traveling to the fabricator to get clothes.

"Screw it," she mumbled as she threw Snart's jacket on top of her short sleeved top. He wanted to ignore her then she will give him something to want. This way he would be forced to talk to her.

She the began to walk through the hall towards the kitchen to eat with the test of the team.

"Good morning! Miss Lan-," Rip began to greet, but paused midway as his eyes gave her a once over immediately noticing Snart's jacket. His eyes widened a little and then gave her a small questioning glare. His facial expression clearly showed his anger.

"Morning, Rip!" she singsonged as she mischievously grinned and flaunted the jacket as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

Rip full out glared at her response to his reaction. "You have got to be kidding me," he thought, "Snart?"

"Ms. Lance-," he began again giving her a hard glare.

"Bye Rip!" Sara cut him off as she grinned.

The Captain slowly turned around watching her saunter through the hall. As he heard her light giggles he began to murmur things, "Immature children on _my_ ship... Sara and... what? I mean have some decency we are trying to save the world..."

As the blonde entered the kitchen she noticed Jax and Stein, but no Snart.

Jax was toasting some bread and Stein was cooking some eggs.

"Hi guys," she greeted as she headed to take out some cereal and milk.

"Good morning," Stein replied without looking away from his eggs.

"Hey, Sara," Jax began to turn towards her as he drunk a glass of orange juice. His mouth was full when he noticed the jacket and took a spit-take.

He the stood still wide-eyed at Sara.

"Jefferson! Are you alright?!" Stein exclaimed as he turned his attention to his other superhero half.

He followed his eyeing of direction until both Jax and Stein were standing still, staring at Sara's jacket. Well, Snart's jacket? Jax felt as though his head was about to explode.

"What?" Sara casually asked a little surprised by their reaction.

"Is that Snart's jacket?" Jax slowly asked her.

"I was cold," the small blonde calmly answered. She then turned to a counter to continue setting up her breakfast on a tray.

"So you wore Mr. Snart's jacket?" Martin questioned in utter shock and curiosity.

"I think Rip has a temperature problem. Either that or I am just naturally cold," she stated as she finished up making her tray. She was about to walk back to her room to eat.

"Sar-" Jax tried to call her attention, but she just walked out.

Jax and Stein turned to each other slowly and continued to make their food.

"Jefferson! Stop feeling so awkward it is making me feel uncomfortable. It is obvious that those two trouble makers have an attraction for each other. We should just eat and support them."

"Whatever," Jax mumbled. Those two have been acting weird ever since they met.

"Is that how I act around Kendra?" he thought to himself, or at least he though he did.

"Yes," Martin stated as Jax's eyes widened once again.

Sara's next stop in goal of "accidentally" bumping into Snart was the training room. She headed to the room pulling the jacket closer to her and wrapping it tightly because she really was cold. The small canary opened the doors and walked in.

No Snart. Dangit.

Sara entered to only see Ray and Kendra there. Kendra was trying some new moves that the assassin had taught her while Ray kept her company and worked on his suit.

Kendra grunted as she punched the dummy and turned to give Sara a wide smile as

Ray was hard at work and seemed to be in an intense moment of science nerdiness, so he looked up quickly and gave a flash of acknowledgment of her presence and a hello.

"Hi Sara! Sorry, almost got this new thing working!" He exclaimed.

"It's fine," she chuckled, "Hey Kendra."

The assassin walked over to take out some of her knives from her case to sharpen.

"Hello, Sara!" Kendra responded over her shoulder. She took one last punch and turned around.

"Do you want to- uh... Spar with me?" Kendra managed to ask as she noticed Snart's jacket.

"Maybe later," Sara gave a small smile.

Kendra walked over to where Sara was sitting and sharpening her knives. She could no longer hold it in, even if the assassin was holding knives and could kill her any second.

"Sooo..." Kendra began.

"So?" Sara slowly began to stop working on her knives.

"You and Snart," a wide grin stretched out on her face. Kendra was rooting for them to get together. Her love life was to complicated so she liked to insert herself in Sara's.

"Me and Snart...What?" Sara seriously said slowly.

Kendra lightly punched her arm playfully.

"You are wearing his jacket!"

Sara snorted, "So?"

"Oh come on! You two are so cute! He clearly likes you a lot. And I think you like him too. You can tell me if you guys are together," she whispered even though Ray wasn't paying attention to them at all.

"Kendra," Sara drawled, "I was cold. He was a gentlemen. He never asked for it back and I am freezing."

"So... You are not together?" the brunette replied.

"Uhh? No," Sara replied, unsure as to why her hawk friend sounded so disappointed.

"Oh... Well you should be," Kendra calmly stated as she wiggled her eyebrows and walked back to the punching bag to work out.

As Kendra walked away, Sara couldn't help but remember what she has said. Was it possible that Snart cared about her? Liked her? That is ridiculous she scoffed as she put away her knives.

"Yes!" Ray exclaimed loudly. He finally got his suit upgrade working.

"See you later, guys," Sara waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye!" Ray responded as he looked up and saw get leave.

The last thing Sara heard before leaving the room was Ray exclaim, "Was that Snart's jacket?!" A loud crash followed his exclamation.

Klutz. Sara thought to herself.

Sara kept replaying Kendra's words in her head over and over again.

 _"He clearly likes you a lot. And I think you like him too."_

Sara groaned. She needed to see Leonard and gave up on looking for him.

"Where is he Gideon?" the assassin looked up at the ceiling.

"If you are referring to Mr. Snart, he is currently in his quarters," Gideon's automated voice replied.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she took a sharp and deep breath and headed towards his room.

When she reached his door she hesitated for a second, but knocked three times on the door.

"Leonard, it's me. Let me in," she spoke.

The doors open and she took that as an invitation in the room.

He was sitting in his bed finishing putting his gun together. He looked up and smirked when he saw the jacket.

Sara tried to hold it in, but blushed a little at the intrusion of his striking gaze.

He held up a pack of cards, "Gin?" He asked.

She sat on the bed across from him, making sure to keep a distance, as they silently played together. Even as she looked at her cards she felt his gaze staring into her. He wasn't saying anything and he hadn't asked for the jacket back. Sara realized she didn't want to give it back.

She took a quick breath and mumbled, "Do you want it back?"

Her eyes met his as he remained quiet and his smirk widened and he placed a card down never leaving eye contact.

He was making the assassin nervous. He was not saying anything and his killer smirk was made a tightness form in her chest. It was her turn, but she couldn't move. The game completely stopped.

She gulped a little and nervously chuckled.

"I just was cold and you never asked for it back. I think Rip has a temperature problem and authority issues. Jax doesn't know how to drink orange juice normally and keep his emotions inside. Kendra is very pushy. Did you know that Ray is a total klutz?" she chuckled.

She was rambling. She never rambles. Leonard continued to stare at her, and she didn't even know how it was possible, but his smirk widened even larger into a full out grin. He remained silent and Sara was starting to get annoyed.

Sara was surprising herself as she began to throw her cards at him.

"Leonard are you just going to stare at me all day! Say something! Why don't yo-"

His lips cut her off. She wasn't aware of how he inched closer until he was practically on top of her. Now his lips were on hers and she was shocked.

He was pulling away a little embarrassed because she wasn't kissing him back until she pulled him back and returned it. It was a chaste soft kiss, but then hard and passionate.

They stopped because they both couldn't help but smile. He slowly pulled back an inch and whispered in her ear.

"Keep it," his voice softly smiled.

Leonard was happy and there was something about her wearing something that was his that made him feel happy. His feelings had been growing and he was surprised by his surge of courage, but it payed off.

"Looks better on you," he whispered as he slowly pulled a strand of her soft blonde hair out of her face.

Sara couldn't help but smile at how happy she was as their lips met again.

 _The next morning_

Sara was still wearing Snart's jacket. She was so happy that her and Leonard were together? She wasn't sure, but at least now she knew she wasn't alone. She was headed towards her room when she bumped into Mick.

"Hey, Mick," she greeted casually.

"Blondie," he acknowledged.

"Is that Snart's jacket," he grunted.

"Not anymore," she drawled as she grinned and sauntered away.

"Crazy kids," he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #4**

 **This is for NextGeneration18 who requested How about a fic where something happened between young!Rory and young!Sara in the episode about their younger selves. Nothing too sexual, please, but enough to make Sara want to die and Leonard want to kill young!Rory! And Rory's reaction? Well, that's up to you! ;) Everyone else would be too shocked to speak, Ray included!**

 **This was kind of hard to write... But I tried my best!**

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

Young Sara walked around the small area they were enclosed in pacing back and forth. She was nervous and scared because she was just kidnapped by a woman who looked just like her. She felt like she was hyperventilating, so she leaned against the wall and took slow deep breaths to calm down. Sara was mostly confused as to why these future people took her.

Then there was the boy. Mick the others called him. She stayed far away from him because of the predatory stare the boy on the other side of the room was looking at her with. He looked like a bad boy, but not her type of bad boy. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up so hey we're hid under her long bangs. She took another deep breath and looked forward.

When she opened her eyes the boy was pressed up right next to her.

"Hey," he grunted, "You're hair smells nice."

She scoffed and slapped him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and pushed her.

Suddenly they broke out into a full yelling match with pushing and shoving. It was clear to Sara that the boy was not afraid to fight or even hurt a girl.

"Aww. Want your daddy?" he evilly snickered.

Mick was a lot stronger than her and managed to hurt her wrists really badly. She struggled to fight back, but she was to small (she hadn't yet become her older assassin self).

Sara was slumped on the wall, head in her hands against her body in a tight form crying quietly.

Mick then began to taunt her about her father and it was really getting to the young girl.

"No one is coming because no one cares!" he yelled at her.

Meanwhile... (before this situation)

Older Sara and Leonard were walking towards the Bridge to meet the rest of the team. They were going to discuss who to kidnap next and how.

The assassin was a couple of steps in front of Snart, when Sara stopped in her tracks causing Leonard to bump into her. They both steadied themselves, but she stood still.

"Something is happening," she whispered looking at Snart's eyes. Her eyes began to well with tears as memories filled her mind. She saw flashed of a evil smirk and a predatory stare.

Snart realized what was happening and had an idea to who was causing it.

"Hey, I will be right back," he softly drawled arms holding her arms.

Leonard noticed her facial expression getting worse and quickly rushed down to the room where her younger self and Mick were.

"No one is coming because no one cares!" Snart heard as he entered the room.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Snart yelled with his snark tone. He quickly rushed and knocked Mick out with one punch.

He gave a hard glare at the camera in the corner of the room. He can't believe the team didn't see this.

He rushed over to young Sara's side.

"Hey," he whispered.

Her head was still hidden in her arms. She peaked up as she heard his soft velvety voice. Leonard saw her two very innocent and turquoise eyes stare up at him.

He bent to his knees in front of her and whispered softly, "Are you alright?"

She nodded sharply as tears began to come out of her eyes and jumped onto him to embrace him. Snart tensed for a minute, but slowly returned the gesture. His long arms wrapped around her and he rubbed circles on her back whisper eyeing words of comfort that she was safe.

He couldn't believe Mick. He was going to kill him. He was so going to kill the bastard. He glanced over to Mick's younger selves unconscious body and glared. He couldn't imagine this happening to his sister, Lisa. Not that he thought of Sara as a sister. That would just be... Wrong he thought.

As Sara calmed down he pulled away slowly and lifted her up to her feet. He wiped the tears of her face and shielded her from looking at Mick. She fell asleep in his arms so he carried her to his room to lie down. He gently placed her on the bed. He was surprised about how peaceful and more trusting this younger Sara was then his. He couldn't help but feel protective of Sara. Both of them. He tucked a strand of her golden hair out of her face and her nose scrunched, but she remained asleep. He smirked and memorized her calm and beautiful features. When he saw bruises begin to form on her wrists he saw red. He took one last glance at her sweet sleeping form and stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile... (Before the situation)

Kendra, Rip, Jax, Stein, and Ray were all on the Bridge. They were all leaned in variou positions around the control table.

"We are just waiting on Mr. Snart and Sara," Stein stated as Mick entered the room.

It was quiet until Jax turned his head towards the camera which was focused on young Sara and young Mick. He watched unit silently until he was unsure what was happening.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he watched young Mick push the blonde.

Everyone's attention turned to Jax's point of view which was directed at the screen.

Kendra's eyes widened as the events took place and gasped. She shut her eyes and tucked her head into Ray who was standing beside her. Ray's mouth was open in shock with wide eyes. Stein and Jax were both frozen as their emotions were doubled due to their connection. They stood in shock with wide eyes and even some welled up tears. Rip was in a state of shock as memories of his son Jonas and Savage came to mind. Countless times he watched Savage kill his son, but now a child was being attacked on his ship.

Mick stood in the back silently. He was still. He was going to cry and kill that kid of how he could treat a girl that way. The truth is he knew he was capable of hurting her, but now... Watching his younger self hurt his friends younger self. Sara was the closest friend he had other than his partner, Snart. "Snart," he thought to himself, "Oh man, he is going to kill me."

Kendra turned to back to the screen and was stunned to see that everyone was just watching.

"No one is coming because no one cares!" Kendra heard your Mick exclaim.

"Someone do something!" she yelled.

The whole team moved to run out to them, but stopped when they saw Snart enter the room and knock Mick out.

The group still stood their utterly appalled.

Rip noticed Snart's hard glare towards the camera and gulped guiltily as he turned the monitor off.

The whole room was silent. They slowly turned to Mick.

"I-" he began to speak.

BAM!

Snart had entered the room and punch Mick in the face with all his might. The team was shocked to see that he had managed to knock the bigger man off of his feet. Leonard couldn't help himself because his emotions had gotten the better of him. He took another breath and just had to attack him again.

He continued to attack him and Mick let him. Mick wanted to beat himself up. Rip and Ray managed to pull him off after he got a couple throws in.

"I'm so sor-"

"Shut up Mick! I'm gonna go kill that kid," he snarled, but Rip and Ray continue to hold him back.

Kendra had tears in her eyes, while Jax and Stein stood between Snart and Mick.

Snart held his hands up and the men let him go. He took deep breaths and looked around.

"Where is Sara?"

No one said a word, no one knew. They never new how much the crook had cared for the assassin.

He stormed out of the Bridge headed for her room.

He took large strides to get there as quickly as possible, but stopped as he stood in front of the door. What would he say? Would she remember? His feelings were showing and she would know. He couldn't think about that right now though he had a strong urge to just... Just make sure she was okay.

He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his mind. He too one more deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Sara," he quietly drawled.

No answer.

"It's me. Let me in," he pleaded.

No answer.

"Sar-"

The doors opened.

The Canary was sitting on the bed head tucked in her form tightly, just as her younger self's was. He slowly approached her. She was silent, but he could hear her silent sniffles. He sat closely next to her on the bed.

"Hey," he whispered tilting s head to peek under her arms.

She looked up at him with those same eyes she had when she was younger. The sad turquoise eyes she was staring at him with mirrored her younger self's ones he just saw moments ago.

He couldn't help, but smile at her beautiful face.

He doesn't know who leaned in first, but before they new it they were in a tight embrace. He didn't tense like before and welcomed her. She was warm and melted his icy heart. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she laughed through her tears.

He chuckled lightly but held her tighter and a little closer.

"I beat up Mick," he replied casually.

"Younger or older?" she questioned closing her eyes. They were still hugging, but it wasn't awkward for either of them. It was comforting.

"...Both?" he snarked.

She laughed and so did he. They were both grinning widely as they stared at opposite ends of the room in their embrace.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder. For defending her, for caring. For being there when she was too weak. She didn't need to say what for. He knew. The assassin smiled.

"Anytime Assassin," he mumbled back into her ear, "Anytime."

They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes. They would leave the rest team to figure out what to do with young Mick and older Mick. Together they slowly let go of each other. They pulled back and as their eyes met they smirked.

"Gin," they simultaneously stated and they each gave a half chuckle. Sara beamed at him and he gave his signature smirk in return. Ice on the ocean the blues in their eyes shine with affection and playfulness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #5**

 **This is for WeirdShipsDontJudge who requested Mick flirts with Sara, Len notices and gets in a fight with Mick over her, Sara decides to love Len, Mick is disappointed. For the record, this is a request, if you ship ColdWave I understand if you don't want to do this.**

 **I don't ship Coldwave at all.. Sorry to those who do, but Captain Canary Forever. I refuse to believe he is dead.**

 **I love your fic of Cover Stories, especially the Captain Canary parts :) Check that out people!**

 **I kind of changed it up a little... Idk. I hope this is sorta what you meant... And thank you for the follows and stuff! These are my first fanfics ever. This is my fifth fanfic ever!**

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

Leonard Snart was having an awful day. The worst day of his life actually. That is saying a lot considering all he has been through.

First he woke up late and had no time for breakfest. Then the coffee maching broke on him. Next his Cold Gun failed him during a mission. He was having a bad day. The team had returned to the Waverider to regroup and take the rest of the day off in the Time Stream.

He was walking down the halls when he noticed Mick and Sara playing cards.

Sure Mick was his friend, but that was _his_ and Sara's thing.

As he walked by he stopped to listen to their bits of conversation.

"Don't try to distract me," he heard Sara laugh in a drawling voice.

His jaw clenched and his eyes furrowed as he grew frustrated. What the hell?

Why isn't she with me right now?

Why do I even care? He quietly thought to himself.

Stupid feelings and possessiveness.

"Wow. You are really good assassin," grunted Mick.

Leonard heard them laughing and quickly stormed out of the hall. He couldn't stand to hear anymore.

Later on Leonard still had a grimace on his face and was glaring into space. He was sitting in the kitchen with a cold beer sitting in front of him.

It was unopened and the condensation on it's sides showed it had been sitting their for a while.

Mick walked in with his large heavy steps, but Snart did not acknowledge his arrival.

"You gonna drink that man," he asked casually as he reached for the beer with his hand.

Snart glare grew even harder and he snatched the bottle out of the other man's hand.

"Get your own," he drawled with his snarky voice. Your own drink. Your own Sara. The words were left unsaid.

Mick was as clueless as ever and frowned.

"Snart? What's wrong with you," he grunted.

"I don't know. What's wrong with you?" Snart snarled. As he continued to stare forward.

The pyromaniac walked around the table to sit across from the kleptomaniac.

He pulled out the chair and dropped into the seat. Inserting himself in Snart's line of view. His gaze never turned and his ice eyes stared right through his partner.

"What's your problem," Mick questioned getting frustrated.

Snart took a breath and met Mick's eyes, "Sara," he mumbled quietly.

The two men were silent for a moment. Mick understood immediately. Of course they were both attracted to the fierce blonde assassin. Who wouldn't be.

Mick scoffed, "I'm thinking of asking her out," he grinned evilly.

It took all of Snart's will power to not smash Mick's head through the table. He had grown to realize he has intense feelings for the blonde.

"I will freeze your ass if you even think about it. She is mine," he drawled possessively.

"You think you are the only one who likes her. I want this girl. Maybe she will choose me and-"

Snart cut him off by abruptly loudly standing up pushing the chair to the floor in the process.

Snart grabbed the collar of Mick's jacket and growled,"She is not just some girl. I swear if you try anything-"

"You'll what freeze me again!"

Snart couldn't stand his feelings anymore and took a hard swing at his face.

A full fight broke out as Mick slammed Snart against the table. Snart lifted his foot up and kicked Mick back. He rolled off the table and the two men stood in front of each other.

They glared at each other both answering the unasked question, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" "Yes."

"You're gonna fight me over a girl?!" Mick laughed.

Snart's saw red again and his bright ice eyes glared through his partner.

He could not believe that this was happening. Since when did he care for the assassin so much... But he couldn't help himself. The thought of her with someone else. With Mick.

Then the fight was full of punches and swings all over the place. Their fight traveled all across the room spilling things and breaking items all around the room.

The rest of the team had heard this commotion and they all rushed inside. Everyone except Sara who was in the training room probably taking out on her bloodlust.

Their eyes widened at they saw the intense duel going down. Ray and Rip rushed to pull the two men apart.

"That's enough!" Rip yelled at the two men.

Snart struggled as Rip grabbed his arms and held him back.

Meanwhile Ray was having trouble keeping Mick still, so Jax helped him by grabbing his other arm.

Mick slowly stopped struggling and out his hands up in surrender.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Rip demanded to know.

The room was a mess with glass all over the floor. Dishes were cracked. Most of the chairs were smashed and their were dents in the walls.

"This isn't over," Mick grumbled at Snart.

Snart took a breath and relaxed into Rip's hold still tense from the fight. Keeping his glare intact he ripped himself apart from Rip.

"It's on," he drawled at Mick. With one last glance at his partner he walked out.

His pyro friend wanted to try to beat him. Well, challenge accepted, Snart thought to himself. I will win, for Sara.

Meanwhile Kendra's mouth was open and stared at the kitchen. Rip looked at the mess and Jax and Ray were staring at Mick.

They all sent him questioning looks. Mind your own business he thought as he left the room.

The whole team was shocked and surprised. They were clueless as to how the two partners started fighting and what for.

"Whatever is was," Kendra began speaking out loud, "It must have meant a lot to Snart because Mick had a lot more bruises."

It was shocking how powerful the slender crook really was, especially compared to the heavy built fire starter.

Leonard was walking in the halls as he made his way back to his room.

He cleaned up at the sink in the bathroom and noticed that there wasn't a single mark on his face. His knuckles however were bloody. He washed them clean and put some cold ice on them.

He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was trying to sleep off everything, but be couldn't. Sara. That was all he could think about. He wanted her, needed her.

He couldn't sleep or eat or anything.

He sat up and grabbed their pack of cards. Then walked over to her room. The door was open so he leaned on the side in the opening.

He internally smiled as he saw her lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, just as he had been doing minutes ago.

She turned her head towards him and he shook the cards.

"Not in the mood," she mumbled.

He frowned. He was disappointed, but stayed in his position. Tilting his head he continued to stare at her.

Realizing he wasn't going to leave Sara sat up slowly and leaned against the wall behind her bed.

Sara noticed his frown and softly said, "Heard you had a fight with Mick."

His eyes fell down and she immediately missed the sight of his beautiful blue eyes.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"You," he thought to himself. Leonard cast his eyes back up at her and silently walked towards her bed.

"We had a difference of opinion," he mumbled as he took a seat to lean on his elbow on her bed. He kept his gaze to stare at her door.

The assassin silently waited for him to continue explaining.

"I have been thinking about things differently ever since getting on this time boat," his heart was pounding in his chest, "I began thinking of what the future would hold for me... And you."

He turned his soft intense gaze into her eyes so his ice eyes met her turquoise blue ones.

"And me and you," he continued softly with a little true smile.

Sara was internally screaming little, but she held it in. She gave him a little smirk and leaned closer.

"You wanna steal a kiss from me Leonard, you better be one hell of a thief," she drawled in her sweet silky voice.

Snart had completely forgotten about Mick and was beaming at her (well internally). He doesn't show his emotions to well.

In that moment she began to pull away and leave the room.

Snart panicked because he didn't want her to leave. He lost his cool and his one arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"Wha-" she trailed off with a set of curious eyes.

He closed his eyes and crashed his lips onto hers before she could finish. Her eyes were still open in shock, but quickly shut as she felt the sensation of his warm mouth.

She was sitting in his lap as he lied against the bed. Her arms fell on his broad shoulders. His one arm was around her waist while the other slipped the hold from her wrist and pulled her face closer.

Her arms moved around his neck and his hand on her face softly brushed a strand of hair out of her face blindly. His hand tangled in her hair.

The kiss was soft and sweet, the opposite of both their personalities. It only made the moment that much more intense.

They both couldn't have been happier.

After a while Sara pulled back so they could both catch their breaths.

He was smirking and she was grinning. Their faces were still against each other leaning on their foreheads.

Their eyes were gleaming at each other in pure joy. Sara giggled as she rubbed her nose against his.

He chuckled and pulled her back for a kiss. This time it was harder and deeper. He poured out every emotion he ever had into it. And Sara reciprocated.

He heard a noise at the door so he opened his eyes and turned his head and inch, whilst he was still kissing Sara whose eyes were closed. He saw Mick at the entranceway to her room with a mixed expression of shock and hate. He glared at the couple as Snart smirked at him with his eyes and kissed Sara.

Mick stormed off and Snart closed his eyes again to continue kissing his blonde.

"Was that Mick?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," he growled.

She happily obliged pushing him on his back. She pulled back from him as he laid flat on his back. She was straddling him and her smile slowly faded. Her featured grew serious.

"Hey, what's wrong," he softly drawled as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

Leonard's heart was pounding out of his chest. He couldn't breath. He looked at Sara's loving eyes and quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her. She giggled as she stared into her eyes.

He released a breath and gave her a soft chaste kiss.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #6**

 **Prompt: "I'm worth 2 billion?" "-I knew Snart, I knew there was a pretty good reason to kill you"**

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

"I'm worth 2 billion?"

"-I knew Snart, I knew there was a pretty good reason to kill you," laughed the assassin with a devious smile.

Snart nervously let out a chuckle grinning back at her.

"Could you really kill me while looking at these gorgeous eyes," he drawled.

He has a point Sara thought to herself. His intense ice eyes were transcending.

She smirked in reply and whispered, "You would never see me coming."

Her playful threat made Snart only grin wider. He recognized her talent and respected it. He was well aware that despite his efforts the little fierce blonde could probably take him down.

They shared an intense gaze of a smirk and grin. They didn't realize how close their faces had gotten as they leaned into the holo-table.

Snart could feel her breath on his face. He could tell that both their hearts were beating a little faster.

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes and-

"If we could get back to the mission at hand," Rip demanded glaring at the two as he entered the room with the rest of the team.

The pair quickly separated to an appropriate distance and casually turned to their "Captain".

"What are you doing?" Jax questioned.

Sara took a glance at Snart before casually stating, "Contemplating murder," with a grin.

Snart just smiled as he stared on at Jax.

Jax looked back and forth between the crook and assassin. His eyes widened a little then dropped in a confused way as he walked away holding his hands up in defeat.

Snart and Sara both turned back to the holo-table. They were once again alone.

They stared at the hit-list Savage had created under an alias in 2016. Right at the top of the list:

ID #S7L209

Leonard Snart ~ $2 billion

Proof of Death Required

Transaction: 192016

Sara pursed her lips, squinted her eyes pensively, and tilted her head.

"Maybe we could fake your death."

"I like the way you think assassin," he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #7**

 **Prompt: "Can you please make a head cannon fanfic about Sara asking Gideon to tell her about Leonard's latest dreams he had before he died? It can be just a straight one shout where he had one dream about their future or a progress to their future like his first dream was about heists and stuff then it turned into something more or just right away about their future please"**

 **I'm sorry inspiration slapped me with this... And this thing came out. Idk I hope this is close to what you wanted.**

 **I also added an alternate ending because I couldn't help myself.**

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

"But, that's what he was," Sara managed to steady her voice. Snart was a hero to her. She wiped a tear from her eye and abruptly stood up to quietly, but quickly, stride to her room.

She couldn't stop he tears from flowing down her face. She managed to hold most of them in until she reached her room.

She quickly opened the door and closed it right behind her. The blonde let out a sob and slid to the floor against the door.

Why? Why did everyone she cared about have to leave her. Die.

She tucked her head in her arms and was physically holding herself together. She didn't let out a sound. Sara surely did not like being weak, or thought of as weak.

She quietly shook as she let out quiet sobs.

Suddenly, she heard a couple of knocks against her door. The assassin stilled sure not to make a sound, but did try to calm her tears.

Maybe they will just go away. Sara was unfocused and too upset to even use her senses to identify her teammate at her door. She did not want to see anyone at the moment.

After a while she came to the conclusion that the person must have left.

She had stopped crying and slowly stood up. Both of her small hands reached for her face to wipe away and signs that she was crying, but her puffy red eyes were still visible.

Her face was still and emotionless, but on the inside she was only holding together by loose ends.

She was about to walk to her bed to sleep her pain away when she heard to strong bangs on her door.

Mick. She recognized his gruff.

"Open up," he grunted.

Sara sighed and reached to open the door.

The doors slowly stood there and the two... Individuals? Teammates? ... No... Friends. After their mutual friend had departed they would have to grieve together.

Silently they stared at each other. In a sense of respect they gave each other a small nod.

Wordlessly he patted her shoulder and held out his hand holding a ring. Snart's ring.

She looked at questioningly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"He would want you to have it," he offered her a small smile.

Sara reached for the ring and Mick walked away.

She closed her door and walked to sit on her bed. She stared at the ring as she pulled her legs close to her and leaned against the wall.

His pinky ring. She flipped it in her hands and examined it closely.

She slipped it on to her pinky finger, but let out a little hysterical laugh at how big it was on her. Snart's hands were much larger than hers. She smiled and slipped it onto her ring finger. Perfect fit.

"Even the best laid plans can go wrong," she thought to herself.

Plans. Their future. The memories of Leonard and him. He told her he wanted a future with her.

"What were you plans?" Sara smiled speaking out loud to herself.

"Your dreams?" she spoke to the ring on her finger.

"Would you like to view Mr. Snart's recent dream records?" Gideon's automated voice startled the assassin.

"I-" Sara reluctantly began to decline, "Uh- Yes," she managed to mumble.

He was gone. Dead. He wouldn't care.

She turned her head to the screen behind her on the wall her bed was against.

She started watching Snart's dreams about him and his sister. This must have been his first night on the Waverider, Sara thought. It appeared to be a nightmare because he was protecting Lisa from their father.

Sara felt a whole new wave emotions come over her.

She continued watching and his dreams slowly began to change.

In one him and Mick were robbing a bank and even managed to take down the Flash. In another one Leonard was stealing the Wave Rider to go stop his father from hurting him and his little sister. Most of them were dreams of great break-ins and thievery adventures.

Dreams of heists and being a cold hearted bastard changed? Dreams of his final weeks began to play.

It began to play visuals of Leonard and her. It began with some light kisses and smiles. Then bar fights and heists. Quiet little thieving and stealing wallets. In each of these dreams, Sara was his partner or by his side. With him. Then one dream there was marriage and a house of their own.

Sara was smiling and laughing with each dream Snart had of her. Of what he wanted with her. The happy tears of each possibility made her hopeful, until the memory of his death came crashing down on her.

His final memory was of her and him. They both seemed a little older. They woke up together in bed and had cuddles and kisses before getting up. She followed every moment of the dream intently. They were in a large house. She heard giggles and laughter of children. That is when Sara saw that in the dream, her and Snart had children.

A gasp and a sharp cry released from her. She cried.

As the video reached it's end, Gideon shut the monitor off.

Sara would live. She could make it through this.

And everyday before she went to sleep Sara watched Snart's dreams. Then she dreamed of their future. And of what could have been.

 **ALTERNATE ENDING**

A gasp and a sharp cry released from her. She cried.

The dream continued playing of her and Snart helping their children get ready for school.

"Aurora!" dream Sara called, "You are going to be late!"

Aurora? That was a strange name, Sara thought to herself.

"Rory! You mother is right!" dream Snart yelled out.

Oh. Sara was just pouring emotions now. Her tears calmed as she watched the happy dreams.

She wiped her tears and continued to silently watch the dream play out.

She smiled as she watched Leonard helping their dream son get dressed.

And as the dream came to an end... Sara couldn't help but feel a peaceful calm arise and wash over her. She grinned and smiled closing her eyes.

"Stalking now are we," a familiar voice drawled.

Sara's eyes popped open to a black screen. To see that the dream monitor was off. What?

She turned her head and their in his flesh stood Leonard Snart wearing his signature smirk.

She gasped and ran to jump in his arms.

He caught her and pulled her close spinning her around to compensate the impact of her force.

Her legs were wrapped around his middle and they held each other close.

"Leonard," she cried burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's me assassin," he mumbled into her ear holding her tighter.

She closed her eyes as silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

Leonard held her and tangled his hand in her hair.

After a couple of minutes she reluctantly reached the floor and backed away a little.

Her hands ran down his shoulders and arms to meet his hands.

They interlocked both paris of their hands and held on tight.

"What? I- How?" she attempted to ask.

"I-I don't know. I just know that I am here and that is all that matters," his voice was serious and cracked. She could her the tears in his voice.

She pulled him back towards her to kiss him. She was so happy to have him back. She just didn't care.

Suddenly, Sara pulled back and slapped him. Snart was stunned, but amused.

"Don't ever do that again!" she cried.

He chuckled and pulled her close.

"You have my ring," he stated. He had felt it on her on impact.

"You want it back?"

"No," he whispered, "It's my promise to you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," he shyly grinned, "For our future. Y'know if you still... Still want that?"

The hope in his voice was wavering in doubt, but Sara grinned.

"I'd go anywhere with you."

Together the couple embraced and began to plan their future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Legends Prompts**

 **Prompt #8**

 **Prompt: Anon's request of Height Difference**

This kinda ended up being like a part two of the Jacket Fic

 **Thanks for the prompt and follows! Keep 'em coming!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **:)**

 **Please Leave Comments and Send More Prompts!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow or the characters. Wish I did...**

*Crash*

"DAMMIT!"

A deep voice began to chuckle lightly.

Sara whipped around from where she was standing towards an amused Leonard.

He glanced at the broken glass cup on the floor the turned his piercing gaze back towards the blonde.

As Sara glared at him, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Dying like 3 times, fighting an immortal tyrants, and joining the League of Assassins twice over... Not even mentioning the Lazarus Pit... But reaching for a cup on the top shelf. Come on Assassin," he drawled wearing his signature smirk.

"It's not my fault I'm short!"

Leoanrd snorted, "Yeah, blame Raymond and his genetics sciencey yada."

The small blonde angrily stomped her foot like a teenager. But you know, a deadly assassin one that could kill you any second.

Leonard full out laughed. A soft, but light sound. He smiled out her, a real smile.

Sara was very irate, yet could feel her heart flutter staring into the eyes of a man showing no sarcasm or drawling puns. Just a real true smile and laugh.

Ever since she sorta stole his jacket and they shared a moment, they were closer.

She attempted glare at him, trying to hold in the smile that was trying to break out of her face.

His eyes sparkled like the two icicles they were, and before they knew it they were both laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

He strode over and helped her sweep up and dispose of the broken glass.

They both stood silently leaning on the counter after they had accomplished their task staring forward at the green swirls out the window.

Sara glanced over to the man next to her and grinned as an idea entered her mind.

Slowly she crept behind the leaning form of Leonard, ignoring his questioning look.

She jumped on his back and wrapping her legs around waist. Laughing as he tensed then relaxed, aware the blonde wasn't a threat.

Neither of them spoke.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of winning by letting her go, so he played into her game.

He bounced her to balance her holding her so she wouldn't fall.

Leonard pushed off the counter standing straight and casually walked towards the cabinets to get some coffee.

"Wow," she thought to herself as she noticed how tall Leonard really was.

As he was setting the coffee maker, the girl on his back handed him two mugs she reached for from the cabinet above him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on one side of his shoulder so their cheeks were almost touching.

He made the two cups of coffee.

One black for the crook, chilled of course.

And an extra sugary latte for the assassin.

Kendra and Ray entered the room in fits of giggles. The couple had been grossly cute and Leonard and Sara both secretly hated it.

They both rolled their eyes and continued to sip their coffee as Leonard read some plans for their next mission. Sara, still on his back, leaned on his shoulder to see as well.

Ray was animatedly talking about some mumbo jumbo smart something, neither the crook or assassin cared enough to pay attention.

Suddenly, Ray and Kendra came to a halt with a gasp.

Their eyes widened as they took the scene in. The fact that they saw their two teammates literally on top of each other.

Sara raised a questioning eyebrow and Leonard furrowed his brow in an innocent confusion.

"I- We- Um," Ray stuttered as he stared unblinking at the couple.

Kendra's open mouth blew out into a smile. She had known their resident crook had a thing for the blonde. Especially after that whole Snart's jacket situation.

Ray stood there shocked and unmoving unable to speak.

She stopped Ray and grabbed him by his arm dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Bu- Wha-"

"SHHH"

Leonard turned his head towards Sara and offered her a small smile.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" she grinned.

"Kinda wishing that boy scout fainted like the klutz he was when you had my jacket," he snarled.

"My jacket," she reminded him, "Wanna have some fun?"

"Mmmhmm...," he drawled, smirking knowingly as he recognized her idea.

He gazed into her soft eyes and they smiled.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gave her a quick chaste kiss.

He bounced her higher on his back to make sure she wasn't slipping and held her legs so she wouldn't fall.

Then he began to walk out the room.

"Jefferson! What an excellent notion!"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could test it out later and even may-"

"Jefferson...," Stein trailed off, turning to Jax's view.

First the jackets now this.

"Oh my-" Stein began as he saw Sara and Snart walking down the hall towards them.

As the couple approached the Firestorm counterparts they came to a halt.

"Mornin', Jax," Sara greeted as casual as ever.

Leonard gave the kid a small nod as if Sara wasn't in his back and they weren't being all affectionate or something.

Jax quickly wiped the shocked expression off his face into a tired confused one.

"Y- Y'know? Y'know what? No... No? Just No. No," he shook his head holding his hands up in defeat as he began to walk past the couple.

Stein took one last glance at Snart and Sara.

"Jefferson?!" he exclaimed rushing to catch up,

Sara smiled into the crook if Snart's neck.

He could feel her light chuckles tickle his neck causing him to laugh as well as they continue walking.

Sara tightened her hold around the crook pushing herself closer to him. She was clinging to him so he wasn't able to move.

"Sara," he chuckled.

She giggled. Giggled. What he hell, assassins don't giggle.

"Leonard Snart," she sighed. "What are you doing to me?" he voice grew soft.

Snart smiled and felt his heart skip a beat. Knowing the feeling was mutual.

He smiled as he turned his head at an awkward angle to meet her lips for a quick peck.

"Nothing yet," he teased.

She laughed playfully slapping his shoulder leaning in to kiss him.

"No, no, no!"

They reluctantly pulled their faces apart to face an exploding Rip.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Gee, Rip... Considering your married and all with a kid, I thought someone'd give you a talk by now," Snart snarked with his intoxicating drawl, which made Sara's heart flutter once more.

Rip's face was red, it looked like he was literally about to burst open from rage.

His glare turned lighter as he switched his focus to the assassin.

Sara sheepishly smiled in return.

He glared harder taking one more glance at Snart.

The Captain pushed passed by the couple bumping his arm.

"I swear... High School students... Children... My ship... Jackets and piggyback rides..." they heard Rip aggressively mumbling under his breath as he walked away.

Sara snorted and Leonard grin.

He bounced her on his back one more time. For a slim guy, he was really strong, but the fact that the blonde was so tiny in his arms made it even easier for him to carry her.

It was getting later in the day, and they had hit every member of the team, so the crook began to lead them towards the cargo room.

It was a quiet area in which he, Sara, and occasionally Mick hung out to play cards or do whatever.

As he walked over Snart couldn't help but feel ease and comfort at having her so close to him.

Snart had never been close to people before, but with Sara he didn't have to try.

There was no judgment or expectations.

She wanted him for... Him.

Snart was beaming as he walked on forward.

"Hey, what's got you all smiley," Sara drawled in his ear.

He paused his steps, not turning his gaze towards Sara.

Abruptly, he spun her around and pressed her up against the wall. Now her body was against his front, with her arms remained around his neck.

He pushed them both back until their faces were so close they could feel each other's breath. Their noses were practically touching.

Sara's breath hitched at she saw through the eyes of her... Not friend? Boyfriend? No... Her... Crook. And she was his Assassin.

His eyes shown with emotion and true affection, matched with his soft smile. He tucked a golden locket of her hair back with one hand and caressed her cheek.

His icy ocean blue eyes pierced through her turquoise sky ones.

He began to lean closer slowly. And the couple kissed under their embrace.

They don't know how much time had passed because Sara and Snart were so infatuated with each other.

A loud grunt was heard, but still did not pull the couple apart.

"Ahem!"

Sara tried to pull back, but Snart traced his tongue around her sweet lips until she allowed him entrance.

He pushed her into him, not allowing her to escape him.

And she happily let him.

"Wanna go rob a bank?" the grunt retuned.

No response.

"I'm gonna use your ice gun."

Nothing.

"Got some nice whiskey I stole found in Rip's secret stash."

...

"Hey, I-"

"Go away, Mick!" Sara reluctantly pushed away from Snart in order to quickly snark.

She pulled the crook back on her until they heard a loud sigh and large heavy footsteps.

He met her for a one last kiss before pulling back to catch his breath.

"That, was mean."

She innocently gave him a sheepish smile.

"I like it," he drawled, causing her to grin and laugh.

Sara unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid down to the floor.

Leonard then noticed how small the blonde really was even when she wasn't wrapped up in his oversized jacket.

Her arms remained reaching up around his neck, forcing her to lean on him on her tippy toes.

He smirked at that and wrapped his arms around her waist staring into her beautiful eyes.

Sara was no longer laughing and grew sincere.

"Thanks, for making me feel tall, Crook."

"Anytime, Assassin."


End file.
